


Slutty Kitty

by ginvash



Category: Takers (2010), Train - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gunplay, M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginvash/pseuds/ginvash
Summary: Gideon双角色水仙  Gun play！Sergei出自2010年的Takers劫匪 Willy出自2008年的Train恐怖列车
Relationships: Sergei /Willy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Slutty Kitty

当冰冷的枪管捅进身体里时，Willy叫了出来。他扶住墙，身体忍不住发颤，却完全不敢移动半分。方才草草的前戏根本没让他放松下来，而双管猎枪的枪口直径可比Sergei的两根手指粗多了，被强行撑开的穴口传来撕裂般的疼痛，他的膝弯开始发软，而身后那个男人带着笑意的话语让他抖的更厉害了。

“别动。”慵懒的腔调从Sergei叼着香烟的唇间流泻出来，他让枪托抵在脚面上好稳定住它的角度，空出一只手攥住Willy细瘦的腰部。“我可没有关保险，小猫咪。”声音轻柔的仿佛在说什么枕边情话。

Willy抽了口冷气，颤巍巍的扭过头向后看去，哀求道：“把它拿出去好吗……求你了……”

俄国人捏着烟头按灭在墙上，贴近Willy的背，在他单薄的肩头吻了一下。“噢，别那么紧张，你会喜欢上这个大家伙的。”说着还挑起脚尖让枪头又往里挤了挤。

Willy咬紧牙齿发出濒死小动物般的破碎呜咽，他下意识的夹紧了身体想要阻止后穴里的硬物更进一步的侵入，可反而让他吃了更多苦头。胀痛的肠壁惹的他鼻子发酸，因为惊恐而瞪大的眼睛里也开始蓄积起泪水。

Sergei的手移到Willy下体，握住他已经半勃起的性器，调笑道：“看看你，这不是已经有感觉了。”接着抚上小腹，凑到他耳边，“不过可要小心别太兴奋，真走火的话，你肚子上那只漂亮的小凤凰恐怕就要开个洞了。”

“别再……”Willy攥住了Sergei的手腕，“求你，拿出去……”

“嘘——”俄国人舔了舔Willy的耳朵，咬住耳垂轻轻拉扯了几下，手指则回到阴茎上套弄起来。“安静，小猫咪。你喜欢的，是吧？”

Willy眼底的泪水终于掉了下来，他可怜兮兮的趴伏在墙上低声抽泣，恐惧如同泉眼中冒出的水般一波波自心底涌起，可那之中却也夹带着着难言的甜蜜欢愉。身后男人的手掌揉弄他阴茎的动作极富技巧，很快顶端的小孔就淌出水来。这时候后穴中含着的枪管也动了起来，浅浅抽插着。Willy不再觉得那么疼了，他向来有着很好的适应力。冷硬的金属早已被体温捂热，枪口的边棱刮擦着肠道，带来奇异的触感。他酸软的腰部再也支撑不住，摇晃了一下，可他立即就记起了Sergei的话，他告诉他，那把枪的保险是开着的。一阵恐慌袭来，Willy绷紧身体，绞住了插在体内的东西。

“Willy，Willy，Willy。”Sergei不禁咂舌，他捡回来的这只猫咪实在淫荡的可以，被猎枪捅屁股都能让前面湿的一塌糊涂。而那又害怕又享受的样子也着实可爱极了，他忍不住亲了亲对方白皙的后颈。

Willy低头看着自己高高翘起的阴茎，回想起自己刚刚还怕的要死，可现在却这幅模样，一股强烈的羞耻感冲刷上他的神经，他羞愧的想要蜷起身体。Sergei放开了Willy的下体，手指滑到胸口，勾住一侧乳环扯动，满意的看到怀里的人难耐的仰起头呻吟。他另一只手控制着猎枪进出的力道，几下轻浅的抽送后，忽然大力向Willy体内推去，枪管瞬间没入了相当长的一段，同时嘴唇贴在那个可怜的美国人的耳畔，发出了“Bang！”的一声。

Willy几乎是立刻就射了出来，白浊的精液碰到深色的墙面上，不堪重力向下画出一道道细线。他夹紧的屁股里，枪口凸起的准星正顶在前列腺上，迸发直全身的快感使他剧烈颤抖着，喉咙里挤出嘶哑的哀叫。

Sergei抽出猎枪靠在墙边，并起两指代替那东西塞进了Willy的屁股，湿软的肠道马上就缠裹了上来。“看你爽的。”他咬了一口Willy的肩膀，后者敏感的缩了缩脖子，身后的小洞也箍住了他的手指。“现在轮到我了。”Sergei放开那个体型小他一号的美国人，扳着对方的腰转了个身面向自己。他解开裤扣，掏出早已硬挺的阴茎撸动了几下。

Willy垂下眼睛看着俄国人胯下那根东西咽了口口水，喉结上下滑动的功夫他就被抱了起来。他的后背抵上了墙面，两腿则自觉的攀到了男人腰间。他感到硬热的龟头来回磨蹭着身后翕张的入口，“Sergei……”Willy小声叫了男人的名字，声音里透着那么点渴望，而下一秒，那男人就挺腰贯穿了他。

Willy扬头发出柔软的呻吟，抬手抱住了Sergei的脖子，然后，他就得到了一个落在唇上的温柔的吻。


End file.
